


He Doesn't Even Notice

by hank5480



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hank5480/pseuds/hank5480
Summary: You have been in love with your long time best friend Kuroo Tetsurou for as long as you cant remember.and the worst part?he doesn't even noticewill he ever see you in the same way?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/You
Comments: 26
Kudos: 146





	1. The Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is the first fic ive ever written so feel free to be harsh w criticism. I recommend using the chrome extension InteractiveFics if you can cause ill probably use Y/N a lot. Im literally expecting not a single person to read this except me so if your here welcome I guess.

Your alarm blares in your room, groaning as you reach for your phone to turn it off. You manage to slide out of bed to get ready for school, not noticing that your alarm went off late as you take your sweet time. Stumbling through your morning routine and clumsily getting your uniform on you take a few minutes in front of the mirror to flatten out the wrinkles in your skirt and make sure your hair is at least presentable before you head off to breakfast. Before you can even think about what wonderful food you are gonna pick out your mom's voice can be heard from downstairs “Y/N, Kenma is outside waiting!” groaning you trudge to the window and believe it or not Kenma is patiently waiting outside your home.

_Huh Kenma is never the first one out_. Thats when you notice the time, _oh fuck your late_. “Shit” you mumble underneath your breath, hurrying to slide on your shoes so as to not keep your friend waiting, you can always pick something up at the vending machine. Finally strapping your bookbag across your body and taking one last look at yourself in the mirror you rush outside.

“Good morning” you say smiling at the pudding head boy, who merley hums in acknowledgement not even bothering to look up from his switch. You always loved playing video games with Kenma growing up, it was really the source of your bond, but considering that this seemed like a one player game you settled for watching instead. Standing behind him you set your chin on his shoulder and peer down at whatever game he's playing, it's not one you're familiar with but Kenma doesn't hesitate to fill you in on all the details. You stay transfixed on his screen for a few minutes before finally getting restless. “God what's taking Kuroo so long, two more minutes and we have to leave him behind.” you sigh, at this rate you guys are gonna be crazy late to school.

“Oya? You would really do that to your best friend.” you hear Kuroo quip at your remark, exiting the threshold of his house (conveniently right next to yours)

You and Kenma whip you heads around to the familiar bedhead, actually just you Kenmas eyes seem glued to his screen as usual, you catch Kuroo scratching the back of his neck apologetically. “Jesus Kuroo what took you so long we are gonna be late” Kenma grumbled. “Yeah yeah I'm sorry I stayed up late last night making extra lunches, so I missed my alarm” Kuroo mumbles finally reaching you guys. “Why would you be making extra lunches?” you asked, clearly confused. “Well Kenma texted me late last night to play games with him so I knew this fucker would be too tired to get up and make his own lunch this morning” he says playfully jabbing Kenma in the back while reaching in his bag to get out the spare lunch he made. “so I decided to help him out, we have volleyball today and I can't have the brain going hungry” he opens Kenmas backpack and sets the box inside, who mumbles out a quick thank you and smile before immediately returning to his game.

Yet Kuroo pulls a second box out of his bag, “And this one I made because I didn't want you to think I was picking favorites between you and Kenma, and since you always buy your lunch I figured I could save you the trouble today” Kuroo beams at you while handing you the box. You carefully take it in your hands before putting it in your backpack. Your eyes flicker to the top corner of the box where you see the word _Kitten :)_ hand written in pen with a little sticker next to it. You can't help but notice that the black cat on the sticker has its hair going every which way, _hmm it kind of looks like him_ , you start to giggle. “Oi, what's so funny?” Kuroo asks, peering down at you as you set the box in your bag. “Nothing, this was very sweet thank you Tetsu” you catch his bright amber eyes and smile, they seem to reflect how content he was that you liked his gift.

You are quickly snapped out of this daze when he grabs you and Kenma by the wrists and starts pulling you down the street, “alright now we gotta hurry if we are gonna make it on time to school” Kuroo states letting go of both of your hands. “Yeah and whose fault is that” you snap back trying to catch up to his long strides. Your hand automatically goes to touch the spot on your wrist that he grabbed, blushing at the thought of the sudden contact. Good thing he's a solid three paces in front of you so he can't see that your cheeks are about as red as your uniform tie.

It's not like he would even notice if he was next to you anyway. There has always been one constant in your long friendship with Kuroo, you love him and he doesn't notice.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone always talks big about how they want that epic highschool romance, falling for your best friend, the person that knows you best in the world. It all sounds great in retrospect, but actually falling for the person closest to you isn't anything less than painful, especially if they don't even notice.

It's not like you would even want him to notice if you could change things. You've been best friends with him and Kenma for as long as you can remember. You guys always spent all of your time together, they even roped you into managing all their volleyball teams. And that friendship with him was the most important thing in the world to you, and messing that up for a silly little high school crush was out of the question. Okay, let's not kid yourself it was clearly more than just an old highschool crush, you were in deep for this dork, since you guys were like 12.

But that doesn't change the fact that things are great as they are now, right? Who are you to put all those years of being best friends in danger? What if you pour your heart out to him and he doesn't feel the same way? I mean you know he thinks you're pretty, he tells you all the time when you are feeling insecure. Plus your freakin Y/N, you know your pretty, probably one of the cutest girls in the school from an objective standpoint. But what if he doesn't, feel anything for you beyond just being friends. You are 1000% sure he has never even caught the stolen glances you take on a daily basis. Sure, he may be the smartest person you know, but that doesn't stop this dumbass from only having enough space in his brain for volleyball, chemistry, and more volleyball.

Does that stop your heart from fluttering every time he gets too close during your Friday movie marathons? No. Does it stop your hand from sweating every time he lets you drink from his water bottle at volleyball practice knowing damn well you forgot yours? Absolutely not (your not even the one playing and he's still looking out for you). Does it stop your tummy from exploding in butterflies whenever he uses that silly nickname “Kitten”? Hell. No.

So here you are, unequivocally in love with your best friend for years on end, Jesus the whole school probably knows at this point.

But Kuroo…

He hasn't even noticed.


	2. The School Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok honestly I think i remember Kuroo and Yaku being in class together but lets just ignore that fact. also im sorry my writing is shit feel free to comment criticism.

Ok so he was right you guys were late to school, but in all honesty its not you fault it all its that stupid Tetsu with his stupid hair and his stupid being too nice to you and his stupid, handsome, face with those beautiful amber eyes… _jesus christ you have got to stop thinking like this_ . Good thing you don't have homeroom with him because you're still slightly blushing thinking about the lunch he made you, _hopefully nobody will notice_. 

You are ripped from your thoughts at the sound of your close friend Yaku bouncing from the back of the room towards your desk. _Shit I spoke too soon_. “Hey Y/N! What's got you so late?” he asks, sitting in the empty chair in front of you positioning himself so that he's turned around with his elbows propped on your desk. “Just Kuroo being a dumbass, what's new” you scoff trying to mask the embarrassing pink tint on your cheeks. But Yaku is way too observant to let it slide, “your trashing on Kuroo, but the blush on your face is saying something completely different” he says with a devilish glint in his eyes. “Shut up Yaku!” you add, playfully punching his arm. “Ouch Y/N, that actually hurt ya know.” he rubs his arm faking a pout. “I wouldn't have to do that if you weren't such an idiot and didn't try to embarrass me all the time” you say, your eyes focusing on the short libero in front of you. “What's embarrassing? Your fat crush on the captain or the fact I actually called you out for it” he says, with a playful smile dancing across his face. 

Your head slumps down on the desk with a resonating smack once it hits the surface. “I know it's obvious and the whole team knows, but I'd prefer if you'd keep your voice down so I can save myself the embarrassment of the entire school knowing except for him” you say, voice being slightly muffled by the wood desk. “If it's any consolation, everyone totally thinks he likes you too,” Yaku says, picking up on the twinge of sadness that layers your voice. “Trust me Yaku it's really not, i'm not trying to sound mean but i've known Kuroo like my whole life so I can pick up on the fact that he just flirts with everyone, its like his personality” your eyes downcast to your hands on your lap, fiddling with your phone that displays the bright background of you, Kuroo, and Kenma happily smiling after a win against Nohebi last year. Really it's more like your and Kuroo smiling and Kemna looks slightly less bored then usual. 

Your thoughts flutter back to the memory of that day. After the game Kuroo ran to you on the bench and gave you a big bear hug, ripping you from your place on the ground. And right as you were hugging him back, he dropped you at the sight of his then girlfriend Yuna. He had liked Yuna since the beginning of your first year, and oh lord was she beautiful, long dark hair and beautiful pale skin, with a button nose placed perfectly in the center of her face. She was tall, not crazy tall, but tall enough to look like a model, and she always was dressed perfectly, it looked as if the Nekoma uniform was hand tailored for her to bring out the soft features of her face. It's not like you could hate her, you really did try though, but you were always kind of friends with her in class. It never really helped your case that she was one of the sweetest people you had ever met. So being the amazing best friend you are, you stuffed down all of your feelings in an attempt to help him get his dream girl. They ended up dating for about 4 months, two amazing people, but it didn't really work out, in their words they were great as friends but romantically they just weren't all that compatible. You managed to stay friends with Yuna through the experience, not super close but comfortable enough to hang out every once in a while. it had been well over a year since the end of the one and only relationship Kuroo ever had, and as much as his happiness was important to you, you prayed to the gods that you never had to be put in that situation again. 

Suddenly you snap back to reality at the sight of Yakus hand waving in your face. “Dude you zoned out for a minute there,” Yaku says, slight concern evident on the crease of his brow. “Nah I’m good” you lie painting a soft smile on your face “just didn't get much sleep last night”. “If you say so loser” he responds smiling with relief that he didn't hit a nerve. _He did, but let's not tell him that he would feel way too bad._ “Shut up Yaku stop being an idiot and get back to your own desk.” you jest, lightly punching his arm again to release the tension between your two. “Alright alright, if you say so _manager_ ” He responds by throwing his hands up in defeat. “Oh my god Yaku, stop annoying me or I'm gonna make you run double laps at practice” you say, a real, genuine, smile tugging at your lips. _Thank god Yaku always picks you up when you're down._ Yaku's head quickly snaps your head around at your remark “last time I checked Y/N you didn't have that kind of authority”. You stick your tongue out playful as Yaku giggles on the way to his desk. _Yep, the mood definitely lifted, even if he was the one who got you down in the first place._

The bell ringing brings you out of your thoughts, signaling that your first class is gonna start. 

The rest of the day practically flies by, blurring between the monotonous drone of all of your teachers, to the rambunctious lunch listening to Kuroo and Yaku bicker while Kenma plays games. 

Finally you reach the metal doors to the gym signaling it's your favorite time of the day.

Volleyball practice.


	3. The Laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is a tad longer than usual, sorry the actual story is taking so long im just trying to set it up. again leave any sort of critiques you want, also if you have hcs you think you fit please lmk id love to include them

Taking a deep breath as you open the large metal doors, the smell of gross sweaty boys wafts into your nose. You can hear the squeaking of sneakers and slamming of volleyballs as clear as day as you cross the threshold into the gym. You wave to the players who momentarily shift their attention to you scurrying in the gym. You carefully slid over the bench and dropped off your bag, turning to Nekomata and giving a deep bow. “I am sorry for missing warmups sir, my class went a few minutes late” you say, shifting your weight as you stand back upright. “No problem Y/N” Nekomata responds, flashing you that classic bright smile. He slides you the clipboard he's holding, signaling for you to start taking notes. Just as you are about to grab it from his hands you hear familiar voices ringing in your ear. _Oh Shit this can't be good_

“Y/N! Our beautiful goddess has arrived!” Yamamoto and Lev call as they rush towards you with open arms. This was a regular occurrence at volleyball practice, the two boys practically worshiped the ground you walked on. But as much as you loved them you really didn't have time for their shenanigans right now. Quikly you stick your foot out to trip Lev and side step Yamamoto, sending both crashing to the floor. You turn around to point an accusatory finger at the both of them while they are hunched on the ground with sadness apparent in their features. “You know I love you both but no hugs while you are all sweaty, ok?” you say rolling your eyes for extra effect. As quickly as the sadness crossed their face, it vanished with your single sentence. You turn back around to grab the clipboard and some water bottles to fill, just as you are walking away you hear Yamamoto sniffle, “She's as kind as she is beautiful”. 

You can't help notice the captain hunched over laughing at the exchange with that classic hyena chuckle. You giggle on your way to the fountain when you hear yet again Lev's voice boom through the gym “AY YAKU, DID YOU HEAR THAT SHE SAID SHE LOVES ME!” that immediately shut the captain up, but right as he is about to bring Lev down a peg a volleyball flies across the room and smacks Lev in the head. Effectively sending the giant back down to the floor, “You just have selective hearing dumbass, now get back here and practice your shitty receives before Kuroo kills you” Yaku yells. Making your way back to the bench with the freshly filled water bottles, you sneak a glance at Kuroo who still seems a little frustrated over the whole exchange he just witnessed. You feel the blush rise to your cheeks thinking about whether or not he was jealous, but your thoughts were quickly cut off by Nekomatas whistle. 

“Ok, if you guys are all done goofing off I have a few announcements before we start our scrimmage.” he says still smiling even though the annoyance is sparkling in his eyes. “We have just gotten the invite for the tokyo training camp, it's going to be in one week so we have to start to get prepared” he quickly fires his gaze over to you, because as manager ‘get prepared’ really means _Y/N make sure you organize everything we need to go._ Nekomata drones on for a few more minutes about schedule changes and whatnot. But you are lost in thought about your responsibilities for the upcoming training camp, and the fact you get to see some of your friends from other schools you rarely get to interact with. Just then Nekomatas whistle blows again and everybody is dismissed to start the scrimmage. 

Practice flies by after that, Yamamoto hits the net on a spike he dedicated to you, Kuroo gives his classic speech about Kenma being the brain or whatever, someone calls Yaku short and he freaks out, everyone bullies Lev for a while, and before you know it practice is coming to an end. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

You clean up the gym and put everything away before gathering all of your belongings and saying your speedy goodbye to the coach before shuffling out the door. You plop yourself down on one of the stairs to wait for your friends and take out your phone to kill some time. You always walked home with them no matter what.

and today was friday 

That means movie night.

Movie night was always the same, practice got out, you all walked to Kuroo’s, picked up some takeout, watched a movie, Kenma leaves to go play video games, you and Kuroo spend a few more hours watching movies until one of you passes out and the other has to get them upstairs to Kuroos room. _Usually Kuroo passes out first so you can imagine how interesting it is dragging his ass upstairs._

Moments later Kuroo and Kenma emerge from the gym, freshly showered and back in their school uniforms. You shoot up to your feet and flash both of them a smile, you link your arms with the two boys so you are sandwiched in the middle of them while you set a quick pace for Kuroo’s home. “Ok so where are we gonna order from tonight?” you inquire shifting your gaze to the game Kenma is playing with. “I don't really care” Kenma grumblies not sparing a glance from his screen. “Well we better figure it out soon, the sun is gonna set soon and i don't wanna pick up food in the dark” you respond fixating all of you attention on the switch in your friends hand.

“How about the new place down the street from my house? Heard they have really great apple pie.” Kuroo offers, and Kenmas eyes immediately snap up from his game. “Yeah lets do that” you giggle “What movie do you guys wanna watch tonight”. Kuroo uses his free arm to ruffle your hair in response. “Whatever you want Kitten” he grins down at you. You mock pout while you try to fix your hair, gently tucking the strands back behind your ears. “How about a horror movie?” You inquire. “Anything but that” Kuroo groans, “But you literally just said anything-” “Ok but I kinda assumed you understood horror was off the table”. “Scaredy-cat” you roll your eyes, he shrugs “i'm not ashamed, ghosts and spooky stuff freak me out. And unless you want me tossing and turning all night I suggest we watch something a little more on the light hearted side.” he retorts, calmly running a finger through his hair. 

“How about we make a deal Kitten, you agree to watch anything but a horror movie, and I buy you and Kenma apple pie tonight.” you notice Kenmas eyes light up at the prospect of free apple pie and you can't help but giggle. “You got yourself a deal Tetsu '' you respond, he takes this opportunity to ruffle your hair again, and before you can open your mouth to protest Kenma interrupts you “How about an old Pixar movie? We both know Kuroo is a sucker for those.” you laugh, “oh yeah remember that time he cried over Bing Bong for an hour after the movie finished.” you say laughing at the memory of the teary eyed bedhead boy curled up on the couch repeating “he never got to go to the moon”. “Oi, shut it that was so long ago” Kuroo interjects, clearly embarrassed by the memory. “Kuroo, that was a month ago” Kenma deadpans, which makes you howl with laughter. “Hey, let's not forget about the time Y/N said the fish from Finding Nemo was hot!”, you immediately stop giggling to punch his arm. “Don’t change the subject asswipe. And for you information his name is Gill and he is very gorgeous to me” you huff crossing your arms to your chest. He laughs which immediately breaks you out of you fake pouting. His laugh has always been infectious, wherever he breaks out in the ridiculous chuckle you can't help but join in. 

And in that moment for the first time today you look at him, not that kind of look that you would spare during conversation with the tall chemistry nerd. No you _looked_ at him, the kind of look that displays all the longing you have been bottling up, the kind of look where you take in all of his features like it's the last time you may ever see him, the kind of look you give someone you're truly head over heels for. The sun is dancing on the edge of the horizon, producing a soft golden light that perfectly bounces off of his amber eyes. His nose is crinkled with laughter as he desperately tries to keep his amusement contained. His skin is radiant in this light, even if he's barreled over in the ugliest laugh known to mankind. 

He looks absolutely breathtaking

You know what

This is gonna be a long night.


	4. The Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that it took a minute I had a shit ton of Nov 1rst college deadlines :( ily all and thank you for reading my very shitty fanfic

All three of you are curled up on Kuroo’s couch in comfy clothes, you have the remote in hand shuffling through movies, deciding on which one you guys are gonna start with tonight. “Oi! You just passed Princess in the Frog! I thought you said we could watch that one!” Kuroo whines trying to snatch the remote from your hand. “I change my mind” you retort, holding the remote away from him while he paws across your body in a desperate attempt to grab it. “That's not fair!” he cries, _how can someone look so cute pouting?_ You think.

Temporarily being distracted by him. He takes this opportunity to snatch the remote from your hand, holding it high above his head so you have no way of reaching it. “That was a cheap shot Tetsu” you respond, quickly shifting your weight up to stretch and try to reach the remote. “Kenmaaaaaa, Kuroo is being annoying” you pout, shifting your attention to the pudding head next to you, “Oh my god Kitten, I’m the one being annoying? you're the one who is clawing at my arms.” Kuroo responds, rolling his eyes. “That's because you. Stole. The. Remote. From. Me.” you say repeatedly flicking his forehead to accentuate your point. Kenmas eyes briefly flicker up from his game console to see you practically climbing Kuroo in a futile effort to grab the remote. “Gross, can you two stop flirting right now, I'm literally a foot away from you” Kenma says, you practically jump away from Kuroo with a face as red as tomato while he slowly lowers his arm with the remote, sporting that usual cheshire grin. Kenma sighs, setting his game down and grabbing the remote from Kuroos hand. 

“Ok, I am making the executive decision to watch Spirited Away, and then I'm going home because I have a stream tonight.” “Actually I would totally watch Spirited Away right now” “Yeah me too” you and Kuroo say shrugging and glancing between each other. While Kenma searches it up you and Tetsu fall back into your comfortable positions on the coach _you snuggled up next to him wrapped in blankets, and his arm adorned around your shoulder hugging you close._

The movie goes quickly, and by the end you are a sobbing mess clinging to your favorite bedheads arm, occasionally using his sleeve to wipe your snot, _not the most attractive thing to do to the guy you are in love with but hey, it not like you two will ever be anything more than friends._ You both bid your goodbyes to Kenma waving him off as he trudged over to his house. “You know what Y/N? That kind of got me in the mood for a Studio Ghibli marathon, what do you think?” Your eyes sparkle up at him reflecting the low glow of the credits from the TV. “You know what Tets, I think that is single handedly the greatest idea you have ever had” you say, not breaking eye contact with him. “Ok great, i'm gonna refill the popcorn, you pick out the next movie” He gets up from the couch taking the empty bowl of popcorn and heads to the kitchen. You carefully make your selection and switch positions on the couch so you are laying across it, tucked in a blanket burrito. Kuroo comes back and sets the popcorn on the coffee table. 

“Scooch” you hear him whisper, motioning for you to move your head. You comply with lifting your upper body off the couch to allow him onto it, laying your head back down so you are facing the TV with your head on his thighs. You stay like this until one more movie turns into two, and two turns into three. Somewhere along the way Kuroo methodically twirling your hair around his finger causes you to doze off, and by the middle of the third movie he can feel the deep rise and fall of your chest indicating your are fast asleep. 

He turns off the movie, setting the remote down, he slowly moves his arm under your knees and at the small of you back and lifts you up into his lap. As he gets up, his steps are small and deliberate, making sure not to wake you as he ascends the stairs up to the second floor towards his room. Instinctively you curl up into his chest to get comfortable, _this is a very nice change of pace from the times that you have to lug him upstairs half asleep._ He carefully pushes open the door with his feet and makes his way over to the bed. 

Sleepovers have been a regular thing with you and Kuroo since the two of you were little. Obviously the dynamic of your relationship hasn't changed since then, _it's not like one of you is desperately in love with the other, right_? You are crazy in love with this dork, but your friendship with him comes first so in order to maintain your closeness you don't mind a few sleepovers now and then. The problem with sleepovers is more often than not the two of you end up sleeping in the same bed. although this may not seem like an issue, to spend the night cuddling with an unrequited love really isn't a good feeling. To be fair it's not like he knows this, so he lowers you down on the bed and slides in next to you, opting to grab his computer to finish the movie curled up here instead of leaving you alone. 

When he flips back over with his computer on his lap, you are already rolling over to him. He lifts his arm while you curl into him, and then sets it back down over you to play with your hair. Unfortunately Kuroo doesn't make it to the end of the movie either, about twenty minutes later his computer is on the ground and he unconsciously gets you in a bear hug with his head stuffed between two pillows. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

In the morning, you slowly wake up to the smell of his grandma cooking breakfast downstairs. Stretching yourself awake you notice a pair of string arms wrapped around your middle and a pang of heartbreak resonates through your body. Curse you for being the first one to fall asleep, nothing beats waking in the arms of the boy you are head over heels for while he thinks of you strictly in a platonic sense. You slip out from his grasp and throw on one of his hoodies, your mind is foggy with the feeling of his arms tightly wrapped around you as you walk down stairs.

“Oh Y/N, I'm so glad to see you baby, I took it last night was movie night?” his grandma coos at you as you make your way into the kitchen. “Yes Baba we watched a bunch of Studio Ghibli movies last night” you reply, smiling at the old woman. Your mind is still racing with images of the two of you cuddling last night, a soft blush appearing over your cheeks. This doesn't go unnoticed by the cunning old woman, she just softly smiles at you and says “oh well why don't you join us for breakfast, you can hang out with me until our Tetsurou wakes up”.

As much as Kuroo's grandma is literally the light of your life, nothing seems worse than having to see Kuroo this morning because while you have sat here fantasizing about his arms around you, you know for a fact he wouldn't be giving it a second thought. “Oh Baba im so sorry, I really wish I could but three is this training camp I have to prepare for.” _not a complete lie but definitely not the whole truth._ “Oh dear I'm so sorry for holding you up, go go, go do important manager stuff” she says with a smile ushering you out of the kitchen to the door. You give her a quick hug before you slip out your shoes and leave his house.

Once you make it over to your house you slip into your own bed and pull the blankets over your head to block out the rest of the world. Before you know it a soft tear is rolling down your cheek.

_Fuck out of everyone to fall in love with it had to be your best friend_

I guess that training camp planning is going to have to wait a bit.


	5. The Prep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it seems like you and Bokuto are a thing, as much as I love this man trust me things are platonic. your guys are just super close and you are for sure gonna flirt a lot but really only cause you both like the way Kuroo reacts. also sorry for more plot set up I hate to take this long to get to the actual romance aspect. but i have to set up the angst before the happy ending! feel free to leave comments and suggestions im really surprised people are even reading this at all.

It's been a few days since your less than ideal movie night with Kuroo. So this entire weekend, _besides saturday morning where you spent your time softly crying into your pillow,_ you poured your concentration into prepping for the training camp and studying for the end of first term tests. The week flew by quickly, wrapping up the first term and all of your exams. And thanks to your genius tutoring, even lost causes like Lev and Yamamoto passed the exams.

And now it was July, _the start of the summer training camp. You_ went through your mental checklist to see if you forgot anything before heading off to the school for prep. Nekoma was holding the training camp this summer, so you had extra things to do. Permission slips? _Check._ Schedule planned? _Check._ Extra water bottles? _Check._ Room assignments? _Check._ Now all you need to do is show up early to set everything up, you even roped in your two favorite idiot simps to come and help you out.

Even though the training camp is held at your own school, you still have to stay there for the week. Not that you mind, having sleepovers with your good friends Yukie, Kaori, and Kiyoko every night for a week seemed like a great way to kick off the summer. _And let me tell you nothing beats summer in tokyo_ . You slip that last of your clothes and toiletries into the bag before slipping down stairs to say goodbye to your Mom, you somehow manage to wrangle your Dad into driving you to school with the classic _oh but I have this big bag to take with me and it's so heavy! What if I miss my train because it's weighing me down!_ This combined with a powerful pair of puppy dog eyes and a pout always does the trick with your old man. 

You lug your bag down the stairs and plop it by the front door where your Dad is putting his shoes on, swiftly rushing to the kitchen to grab some breakfast before heading out. You snatch an apple juice packet from the fridge and the toast your Mom left you on the counter and kiss your Moms cheek. “Have a great week Y/N! I love you!” she calls as you rush to the door to throw your shoes on. “I wub you boo Mom!” you call back to her with the toast shoved in your mouth. You rush out to your Dad's car, _he thankfully took your bag with him to save you the trouble of carrying it._ Settling in the front seat you send your Dad a beaming smile, “Alright let's get going!” you say as your Dad starts up the car.

Training camp.

Single Handedly your favorite time of the year, a whole week of hanging out with your closest friends from the surrounding prefectures, goofing of late at night with the girls, and ogling all the cute boys .

_let's be real there is only one cute boy you are gonna ogle but hey still a good view._

Your Dad makes haste driving you to your school, feeling the excitement radiating off of you. Finally as he pulls up you jump out of the car itching to get everything prepared so you can see your friends. You shout goodbye to your Dad as he pulls away from the school, sending him enthusiastic waves, jumps, and I love yous.

Just as the car is out of your sight you catch Lev and Yamamoto bounding up to you with open arms. They both wrap you in a tight embrace as you giggle. “Y/N let me carry your bag for you” Lev asks, “dude no! We agreed I could carry her bag. I'm the stronger one!” Yamamoto cries. “Bullshit we never agreed on that!” “Well I pull seniority I get to carry her stuff!” “Tora, do you want me to step on you?!” “Try me beanpole!”. You can't help you laugh at the scene in front of you, effectively pulling the two boys out of their trance with full attention back to you. “Guys, I can carry my own bag, don't worry, but whoever sets up more nets while I put my stuff away and set up the rooms and get a kiss on the cheek.” Both boys look as if they have seen heaven, and it's standing right in front of them in the form of their volleyball manager. “Deal!” they both call out in unison. 

You rush to throw your stuff in the manager room, pushing all the desks and chairs out of the way to make enough room for the mats, after that room is done you move onto the rest. Your excitement rushes through your veins as you make quick work, keenly awaiting your friends arrivals. 

Once that task is finished you head towards the gyms with your clipboard in hand. Only to see that your two favorite citizens of simp-nation have cleaned the floors AND set up all the nets. “Wow good work boys!” you yell, “I put up three nets and Tora only put up two!” Lev shouts enthusiastically “Well I put up two nets AND cleaned the whole floor Y/N!” Yamamoto retaliates. “Ok I'm willing to make a compromise. Both of you come here and hurry. I only have ten minutes to clean the supply closet before everyone is supposed to arrive.” both boys scurry over to you keenly awaiting your decision. “Bend down”, they quickly comply. You plant a quick peck on both of their cheeks, and boys practically melt into the floor, the look of pure awe and adoration painted across their faces is priceless, you have to move your hand to your mouth to stifle a laugh. 

You skip to the storage room to finish up your work, unable to contain your laughter anymore as you hear the cries of Yamamoto and Lev ringing through the gym. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

After ten minutes of organizing boxes and brooms, you finally fish all of your prep work, you grab your clipboard and make the final check of you to do list, making your way to where the teams will be arriving. You already see the Nekoma boys have arrived, and Lev and Yamamoto have wasted no time boasting about the kiss both of them received, Yamamoto even claiming he will “never again wash his face” to which Kenma cringed and made an audible _ick_ sound. Before you have a chance to greet your beloved team, you spot a Fukurodani bus. 

Yuki and Kaori come rushing out of the bus to greet you “Y/N!” they call, bright smiles adorning their beautiful faces. “Oh my god I missed you two!” you rush towards them, Yukie wastes no time jumping into your arms and Koari wraps the both of you in a huge hug saking you all back and forth in fit of giggles. “Oh My God Y/N this week is going to be the best week ever! I'm so excited!” Kaori says effectively letting both you and Yukie slip from her grasp. “Where is Bokuto?” you ask, “trust me he's coming” Yukie giggles. 

“Y/N!!!!!!!!” Bokuto screams. “Bokuto-san, please be a little quieter there are many people around.” Akaashi says trying to calm him down, “Sorry Akaashi” Bokuto responds looking a little dejected. His face perks right up again seeing you coming towards him, and takes no time scooping you up in the tightest bear hug. Swinging you in a circle while you laugh with your hands around his neck.

Kaori was right, this is going to be the best week ever.


	6. The Practice Match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok a few things:  
> 1\. why have 1000 people read this flaming pile of garbage  
> 2\. SORRY KIYOKO IS SO OOC I LITERALLY DONT KNOW HOW TO WRITE HER BUT BY GOD DO I WANT HER TO BE MYSUPPORTIVE BEST FRIEND AND MAYBE WE ALSO GET MARRIED IN THE END AND ADOPT BEAUTIFUL BABIES  
> 3\. im sorry it took me over a week to updat ebut college stuff ew, good new is I got acceoted into one of my top 5 schools with an academic scholarship so that means im 100% not doing the rest of my apps and will hopefully have more time to write stuff!  
> 4\. I wrote this at literally midnight and no I did not edit it at all so im really sorry  
> 5\. thanks for the kudos and comment! I love you all! please feel free to leave critisism or even hate I really wanna improve my writing!

Bokuto still has his arms wrapped around your waist, swinging you around in a tight embrace when Kuroo interrupts the moment. “Oi, Bokuto! Hands off our manager please!” Kuroo hollers approaching the two of you. “Bokuto slowly lets you slip out of his arms, turning around to face his friend eyebrows raised in suspicion. “Oya? Is someone jealous?” he quips, smirking at the Nekoma captain. Yours cheeks flush red with embarrassment, but before you can't really process the weight of the question Kuroo responds. “Yeah of course I am...” he responds, your heart skips a beat _Kuroo? Jealous? That Bokuto was hugging you?_ Your thoughts run a million miles a minute, racing at the thought of your best friend just admitting his jealousy. 

But before you can think too far ahead he breaks the tension he created in his seconds of silence, “of Y/N'' he finishes sporting the signature smirk of his. Just ask quickly as your heart begins racing it feels like it all but stops, _Oh, ok, no that's fine, I get it, that makes sense, that tracks,_ you think trying to come up with any explanation for what just happened. “Bro, Do you really mean that?” Bokuto says staring back at Kuroo with a hopeful tone in his voice. “I really do Bro'' Kuroo says back, stepping forward toward Bokuto with open arms. “Bro I missed you” “Bro I missed you too” they say embracing each other. 

You snap out of the embarrassment that is still stinging your cheeks to look at the two boys hugging each other, religiously calling the other Bro like it was their given names. “Oh my god you two please get a room, it's only been like two weeks since youve seen each other” you roll your eyes in annoyance with the two. “Awww Kitten are **you** jealous?” Kuroo says, back with the cheshire grin. “Of course not I would just prefer if you keep the Bro-Fest to a minimum in public” you turn around quickly to march back over to your team, your heart still hurting from the previous interaction.

After that, training camp ran really smoothly, just the average volleyball and shenanigans the boys got into. Emphasis on shenanigans since Karasuno first years seemed to be a real handful, yet they had a talent for bringing out the best in their opponents _which is something you can deeply respect even if you are in charge of cleaning up after their messes_. Kaori really was right, this week was turning out their best. But not all good things seem to last.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Trouble really started on the first night. Girl talk with your favorite managers was inevitable since you were all sharing a room together, but you really weren't in the mood to talk about boys after the whole Kuroo debaclethis morning. Yet here you were, snuggled up next to Shimizu talking about who was the cutest at a very ungodly hour of the night, all the managers were huddled in a circle laughing _save for Yachi poor girl went to sleep at like 9 pm_. 

“You know I always really liked that captain of yours Kiyoko” Yukie said, giggling over the snacks you guys were all sharing. “Daichi? Yeah I have always respected him.” Shimizu responded, “Kiyoko I love you but do you seriously have not a single boy you're interested in? You always come up with some ‘oh yes they are a very good player’ response when we ask about anyone.” Kaori said. “Well there may be one guy, but you can't say anything, He's just too immature right now.” Kiyoko meekly responded with a light blush dusting over her beautiful face. “Kami, Kiyoko spill please!” Yukie begged, busting out the puppy dog eyes in a desperate attempt to get Kiyoko to talk about this boy. “Fine… his name is Tanaka,” Kiyoko said, barely audible enough for you all to hear. 

“REALLY? THE BALDIE?!” you yelped, in utter shock that your friend had taken interest in the guy who had not left her alone since he accidentally proposed to her the first time they met. 

“Oi keep your voice down do you want to wake up the whole camp? Or worse, wake up Yachi? You know how nervous she gets already, imagine that with no sleep.” Kaori says slapping you upside the head for you little outburst. “And you miss no one to talk to. Aren't you still in love with your best friend after all this time?” Yukie added playfully punching your shoulder before she slurps down the rest of your snacks. “Heh.. yeah… I guess I had that coming, but obviously it hasn't gone anywhere since I last saw you guys, and even worse he really embarrassed me today with Bokuto” you say, with a sad smile ghosting your lips. “Oh Y/N, its ok boys suck” Kiyoko says pulling you closer to snuggle with her. “Yeah… boys suck” you respond, still hung up on the events of this morning.

Definitely trouble.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Things only started to go downhill from there, and it really exalted by the third day of camp. You and Bokuto would always spend your free time together, laughing and goofing off. To the untrained eye it would seem like flirting, but everything between you and Bokuto was strictly friends. You both just enjoy each other's company, plus the reaction it elicits from Kuroo was rewarding enough for the both of you. 

Kuroo had always been protective over you when it came to guys, acting like an older brother trying to scare them away. But obviously it didn't work with Bokuto, instead it just inserted competition between the two, not for your attention, no, the tension just pushed them to be better on the court, but no matter the outcome neither boys would hold it against each other or you. So naturally the practice match between Fukurodani and Nekoma wasn't exactly the most calm of games. 

It all started when Bokuto called out to you while you were setting up, “Hey Hey! Y/N! Make sure you watch me ok!” Bokuto yelled across the court making sure to send you a not so subtle wink. You can hear the audible groans from each team, knowing what this game is going to entail for them. Your eyes flicker to Kuroo who balls his fists at his friends comments, you don't miss how his eyes flash angrily towards you sending a shiver down your spine. 

The game started out fierce, both captains pushing each other to their limits, the tension in the room building with each passing play. At one point Bokuto landed a nasty cross shot while Kuroo was sitting on the bench with you. “Y/N! Did you see that!” He yelled at you, eyes gleaming with pride. “Nice kill Bokuto!” you yelled back flashing him a smile, before you have a chance to turn back to your notes you hear an audible ‘tch’ from next to you. You turn your head to see your best friend shooting you a frustrated look, “maybe you should pay attention to your own team so you can take your notes' ' Tetsuro said rolling his eyes at you. _What. the. fuck._ _Whenever this stuff happened he would clearly get frustrated but never once did he take it out on you_. You brush off his rude comment as a side effect of his fatigue from pushing himself too hard, but you can't help the pit of anxiety forming in your stomach at his harsh tone. 

Once the practice match was over, Fukurodani won, which visibly upset your captain. Kuroo was seething, and after their lap of dive drive you could feel the anger wafting off of him. Nekomata pulled everyone into a huddle to go over the game, he had a few notes the same as you had, meaning you didn't have anything to cover. “Y/N do you have anything else to add?” Nekomata said, turning his attention to you and your clipboard. “No Sensei, you covered everything I had written down.” you responded with a smile. 

“Bullshit” you heard, coming from your captain Kuroo.

“What did you say?” you asked

“I. Said. Bullshit” He responded by maintaining intense eye contact with you.

“Tetsu what are you talking about.” you said, feeling the tear welling up in your eyes. He has never spoken to you like this before, especially not in front of your peers. _No I can't let them see me cry, Y/N keep it together._

‘What am i talking about? I dont know, maybe if you spent less time **flirting** and more time doing your fucking job we might actually have some decent feedback to go off of from you. But no, you spent your energy ogling at the other team, do you literally not have any shame?” Kuroo responded, everyone could hear the malice dripping off of his words while he stared you directly in the eyes, unmoving. 

At this point the well of tears was about the burst. _No, im not going to give him the fucking satisfation of lettinh him know he got to me_.

“You know what Kuroo, Fuck you” you said quickly turning your heel and sprinting out of the gym. Leaving your team and coaches mouths agape at what just happened.

As you sprint to your room, you feel the hot tears spill out of your eyes as you choke back sobs. _Did he really just say that to you? In front of your peers? Your friends? Your fucking coach?_

You pull out your phone and text the first person that came to mind

**Y/N:**

please come meet me asap I need you

**Shimizu:**

ofc what happened

**Y/N:**

Kuroo

Maybe Kaori spoke too soon.


	7. The Switch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok im sorry this took a minute oopsie, also i didnt edit this at all another oopsie. but feel free to comment anything i really love feedback!

Kuroo knew he messed up

He knew as soon as the words left his mouth, watching the way your face fell from the usual radiant smile to something much darker. A look of betrayal.

He knew he shouldn't have said any of that stuff, yet he said it anyway. You're his best friend he never meant to hurt you in any way, but watching Bokuto and you goof off like that, something in him snapped, and he hurt you anyway.

And he knew, in his heart of hearts, that there was nothing going on between you and Bokuto. That was just the nature of your relationship with the Fukurodani captain, mindless flirty jokes and rambunctious laughter. But whenever Kuroo sees someone flirting with you, he feels an instinct to step in and protect you, as if the harmless flirting would hurt you in any way. Unfortunately this instinct does not exclude his best friend, if anything seeing someone so close to him send you those flirty winks makes the situation entirely worse.

It's unfair, and he knows that, to try and halt any advances made on you (no matter how minor) with the excuse that he's protecting you from heartbreak. But you're his best friend, you've been there with him through everything. He knows heartbreak all too well, and although he always played it off as if Yuna and him splitting up was a mutual decision, having your dream girl dump you for no apparent reason really does a number on you. And he will be damned if you ever feel that pain.

So maybe he was a little harsh with you today, more than she should have.

But it was all to protect you.

Right?

“Kuroo what the hell man!” Yaku said, punching the captain in the arm with as much force as possible. “What was that! You and I both know they were just goofing off, and she spent the whole day setting all this shit up! We all know she's allowed to kick back a bit!” Yaku was fuming, evident by the tight creases above his eyebrows.

“Jesus Kuroo that was way too harsh” Lev said while holding back Yamamoto, who was practically foaming at the mouth seeing that heartbroken look on your face. 

Kuroo knew he was wrong, but he wouldn't let his pride crack in front of his teammates. Crossing his arms over his chest he let out a soft “tch” rolling his eyes to try to avoid the glares from his team.

“Kuro” Kemna spoke, “you’re a fucking idiot” fists balled up by his sides as venom leaked from his tone a he looked directly into the eyes of his childhood best friend. 

If that made Kenma of all people mad, he knew he really fucked up this time. His gaze dejectedly met the laces of his sneakers, “i'm gonna go get some fresh air” he grumbled out. Making his way out of the gym

In a matter of moments, Bokuto had bound over to the Nekoma huddle. “Hey Hey Hey Guys!” he yelled with a grin, “that was a great game! But I saw Y/N run out of here a few minutes ago, is she alright? She said she would eat lunch with me and Akaashi after the game but she just ran off.” concert laced his features 

“She ran out crying because of some nasty shit Kuroo said to her” Yamamoto interjected, the words spat out of his mouth like he hated the thought of saying them at all.

“Oh” Bokuto said, almost visibly defaulting to the news that you had been hurt by his bestest bro. “Um, do you think I should go see her?” he asked.

A short silence enveloped the group, not knowing how to handle the situation. Kuroo might be the only one who knows how to handle something like this with, the only other person who might know what to do was…

“Bokuto” Kenma spoke up looking up at the owlish captain, “I think maybe you and I should go get her a lunch and head to her room to see her” Bokuto replied with a curt nod before bounding out of the gym with Kenma trailing sluggish behind him.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

The tears freely cascaded down your face, pooling in your lap as Kiyoko held you in a tight hug. “I just … don't … understand … why he would … say … all that … stuff to me” You hiccuped through your tears while Kiyoko rubbed rhythmic circles in your back as a desperate attempt to calm you down. Kiyoko was easily your closest girl friend at these camps, she may seem reserved and serious, but she always knows what to say. This simple trait was what blossomed your current friendship, she never failed to work through your ever complicated relationship with your best friend. “Shhh, shhh, let it out its ok” She hummed while continuing to pat your back, 

you had sat in your room for nearly ten minutes crying about what happened, and slowly your sobs quieted down to soft sniffles. “Thank you Kiyoko, I don't know what I'd do without you” she said leaning into her embrace. “Probably lose your mind” she said with a soft giggle, “Hey!” You exclaimed, “Uncalled for!”. You both laughed for a moment before you were interrupted by a knock at the door. “Sorry, we are busy right now” Kiyoko said before you could get a word in. 

“Y/N? Are you in there? It's me Bokuto, and Kenma too! We came to check if you were okay!” Bokuto shouted through the door. You giggled softly at his antics rubbing the remainder of tears out of your eyes. “It's fine Kiyoko they can come in” she nodded before releasing you from her embrace to open the door for the boys. 

As the door opened both boys took note of the blanket wrapped around your body and the seemingly never ending sea of tissues that surrounded your sitting form, eyes puffy and red from what can only be attributed to minutes on end of tears, and quiet sniffles from your red tinted nose. 

It only took once glance at your current state for Bokuto to run towards you and wrap you in a bear hug. “Y/N I'm so so so so sorry. I don't know what got into Kuroo! Are you ok?” Bokuto said, teetering you back and forth in a bone crushing hug. Bokuto was clearly your closest friend out of Nekoma, his bright and bubbly nature always managed to put a smile on your face. He was the kind of friend that would always be there, at a moments notice. Not to mention he gives the best hugs, a little tight at times (he really underestimates how big he is) but nevertheless secure. “Bokuto it's fine, and I will be fine” you said, managing a weak smile, it was a genuine smile, but faded. 

“Kiyoko, I think I'll be okay here, you should head over to your game now. I know you left Yachi to take care of things, so you better hurry before the boys overwhelm her. She smiled brightly at your usual banter, Kiyoko took a look at the two boys and knew you would be in good hands. “Alright, but you text me if you need anything, Ok?” Kiyoko responded, you smiled at her and squealed out a small “promise”.

Kenma stepped forward with two trays in his hand, looking at your dejected demeanor he could grasp at just how much Kuroo’s word had affected you. Bokuto released you from his grasp before animatedly bouncing up “Y/N! Look at me and Kenma brought you lunch!” Bokuto said, gesturing to the trays Kenma had in his hand.

“Awwww Bokuto that's so sweet, but why exactly are there two trays?” you asked with a slight tilt of your head. “Im gonna eat lunch up here with you” Kenma mumbled, “Yeah! Sadly I told Akaashi I wouldn't wander too far so I gotta go back to eat in the lunchroom soon” Bokuto said, kicking his feet and frowning at the last sentence. “That's all right Bo, thank you for coming to see me. I really appreciate it,” you said, flashing your smile to your downcast friend. “It was nothing!” Bokuto said, pecking back up and puffing out his chest at your praise, “I promise I'll come and see you after my next match!” he said while bouncing at the door.

Kenma took the silence to shuffle next to you and sit down, passing one tray over to you and pulling his switch out of his pocket. You noticed the double serving of pudding on your tray, “did… did you give me your pudding?”  _ he never does that _ you whispered. “Yeah” He responded “I'm really sorry about Kuroo, you know he's an idiot sometimes”. 

You shifted your body to lean your head on his shoulder and peer down at him game, opening one of the puddings you got. “By the way, Coach said you can take the day till after lunch and I told him I have a migraine, so if you want, maybe we could just stay here and play games for a bit?” he mumbled avoiding eye contact with you. Kenma has always been a presence in your life for as long as you can remember, growing up you Kuroo and Kenma were all a little shy and anxious. And while you and Kuroo grew out of those tendencies Kenma always seemed to be in his own little world. You never minded this though, It always meant that you guys got plenty of one on one time with each other. 

He never thought he was good at comforting people, normal hugs and words of reassurance wwe just never his thing. But it was always enough for you, the little gestures like giving you the pudding, asking for the day off, asking you to play games.  _ Just taking the time to physically be there _ , spoke more about how much he cared than words ever could. 

And you were content with that. 

So you spent the afternoon eating your pudding and playing on his switch, oftentimes a comfortable silence enveloping the two of you, the only sounds to be heard were the rhythmic tapping of the buttons and sound effects from the game.

And you were content with that.


	8. The Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops i didnt notice it has been two months oopsies. anyway please enjoy this chapter along with my countless grammer mistakes! please leave critisism in the comments id love to know what you think!

One thing about you and Kuroo is that you never fought.

Maybe that's how you managed to stay so close for so long, you may bicker like siblings from time to time but you would never really argue. At least not about anything important, but it's not really his fault that you lack docosahexaenoic acid. This extrapolated Kuroos sense of guilt right after the words cascaded from his lips, this was gonna be the first fight you guys had as friends. But as the day went on and nobody saw you, it started to really eat at him. To rub salt in the wound his entire team was ignoring him, the stares Yamamoto was sending his way could kill. 

“Ah shit” Kuroo mumbled, rubbing his temples as he sat on the bench across the gym from his team.  _ He would apologize to Y/N at dinner, she was his best friend it's not like she would hate him because of this…. Right? _

The anxiety started gnawing and his self esteem as the team filed out of the gym to eat dinner. As he grabbed his tray of food and looked around for his teams tables, he could feel the glares being thrown at him from across the room.

He sat at the end of his team's table, poking at his food while he waited for you to come down so he could apologize. But as the meal went on and there was no sign of you and Kenma he knew this was worse than he thought. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

He couldn't sleep, thinking about how angry you must be with him. His team softly snoring next to him and he tosses and turns on his futon. Steeling his resolve he goes outside for some fresh air, hoping it would do his racing thoughts some good. He turns the corner head held low in shame, wandering the campus in the dead of the night. 

That's when he sees you, perched under a blooming tree wrapped up in one of his old sweatshirts. The moon illuminates the side of your face and shines in your hair, looking at the fireflies that dance around you and listening to the cicadas serenade you with their chirping.

“Y/N!” he called out, watching your face snap up in confusion until you looked upon him and settled back into a scowl. “What do you want Kuroo?” you said, malice lacing your words as you stand up to face him. “Please I just want to talk, I need to say I'm sorry” He said looking down at you with apologetic eyes. 

“No” Kuroo could see the desperation in your eyes, the specs of moonlight shining on the tears gathered on your lower lids.

“ you dint just get to fucking say sorry and pretend like its gonna be ok. You embarrassed me in from of my peers, in front of the fucking coach! It was fucking humiliating! And we both know that shit you were spewing wasn't even true! So sorry is not gonna fucking cut it right now.” you said, raising your voice. 

“Please I know, I know, trust me I was frustrated and I took it out on you that was not fair, please im so sorry I don't know why I said all that stuff” he retorted, with a pleading look on his face. His eyes shine with regret and words unsaid.

_ Those eyes, oh how you were a sucker for those amber eyes. Looking down at you with so much remorse it could melt you. But those eyes can't take back what he said. He always had flaws like this, he would get over protective sometime. Never to this extent, but to be in love is to simply know the position but drink it anyway.  _

_ But right now, the poison was too much.  _

“You didn't know why you said that? Really? That's your excuse?” your spat staring up at him with contempt flaring in your eyes. “Pathetic” you mumble

“Even if what you were saying was true-- which we both know it isnt-- you have no. fucking. Right to interfere with my love life” you fists slam on his chest angrily, pushing him back a bit. “Your not my dad, your not my brother, you don't get to butt in like that.” 

A tear broke through your water line and rolled down your cheek, pouring out alongside your emotions. 

“I never once said anything when you talked about the girls you like. I neve once interfered when you were talking to them. For god's sake I even set you up with Yuna! Do you know how fucking hard that was for me?” you cry out wrapping your arms around yourself for comfort.

“And yet you think you have the right to interfere even when i'm speaking to a friend!” you vocal chords are ripping sore now, from yelling and the choked sobs coming out. Your voice rings in the empty air, echoing in the melodic chirping of the cicadas. “Do you know how many nights i've spent crying over you!” Kuroos eyes widened at this.

“You know what… forget it” you say, turning around to head back to your room. “Wait Y/N” he grabs your arm to keep you from moving any further away from him. “Please” you say, coming out in no more than a prophetic whisper as you shake him off “please just give me some space”

Kuroo watches as you walk back inside, your back turned to him as the distance between you two gets greater.

_ Was him being protective really hurting you this much? _

He wants to call out, to say something, anything at all. But his voice is stuck in his throat as he watches you slink inside. He wishes he could have a few more moments with you, who knows if your friendship will come back from this.  _ It's a shame  _ he thinks as the door closes behind you

_ You always did look pretty in the moonlight _

_ Kenma was right, he is a fucking idiot _


End file.
